NCIS Nights
by missorganasolo
Summary: Just some fluff with the team... movie night after a tiring case.


'Tony, I'm pregnant' were the words that changed a certain boy called Anthony DiNozzo's life forever. He would not change it if he had a choice. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him. After those words were spoken by his special Mrs, the cruise of love began to set sail...

Present Day

A landscape of melancholy statues filled the NCIS squadroom as their fingers elegantly fluttered along the keyboards. One mind-blowing case had everyone in the building hooked like bait on a fishing line. After two long weeks, hope for solving this gruesome case was beginning to disappear. Director Shepard then appeared on the balcony, all the gormless faces turned in eagerness to see what she had to say. It was then that she opened her mouth.

"Go home, all of you, we have just had a call in MTAC saying that they caught the bastard on tape, at the airport about to get on a flight to Paris, he has been put into custody and is to be trialled tomorrow in court for the serial killings, drug ring and threats of terrorism on America on separate charges! Well done, thank you and i don't want to see any of you until next week!" She smiled, turned on her heel and walked back to her office.

A concurrent of movement and energy surged through the building as the mass crowd poured out of the scene and into the Navy Yard. However for six of them a big screen movie night awaited them upstairs. Tony grabbed Ziva by her waist and threw her over his shoulder, despite her fighting, before running up the stairs to MTAC.

McGee therefore, gently pushed the off button on his computer screen, pulled out his phone and pressed one on his speed dial. A cheerful Abby Scuito answered the other end, she joyfully took off her lab coat and skipped towards the elevator, phone still in hand. Upstairs awaited two silent and impatient figures perching in a civilised manner on the front row of chairs, strong black coffee in their hands.

In burst Tony, with Ziva purely at his mercy, begging to be put down carefully in one piece. But he just grinned and continued his conquest to the chairs at the back of the room. He placed her down on her feet slowly and took a seat before hooking his arm around her and pulling her on top of his lap.

"How was your day at work today sweetcheeks?" Tony asked with a kiss.

"The usual I suppose... what about yours?" She replied in a murmur.

"Well darling, I was having an awful day until about 10 minutes ago, when the case closed and I was able to sweep you of your gorgeous little feet!" She giggled slightly. He kissed her gently on the lips for a second or two. They only pushed away when Ziva felt eyes piercing into the back of Tony's head, she looked up to find Gibbs and Jenny's eyebrows raised and smirking.

"Problem?" Ziva asked inquisitively. They just chuckled lightly and turned back around to face the screen. Abby and Tim then entered MTAC and sat down in the middle row together. Tony remembered that they had forgotten to pick up the drinks and popcorn on the desk before they came up.

"Sweetcheeks, will you come back downstairs with me please, I forgot to get the drinks and popcorn off of my desk?" Ziva just frowned at him.

"My husband, forgetting food? I...I do not believe it." She joked with a cheeky grin. As she stood up from his lap, Ziva patted his belly and winked. He smiled sarcastically in return. Tony put the dvd in the machine and the trailers began to play so they told the rest of the group they were just nipping downstairs to get the drinks.

As soon as the door closed behind Tony, Gibbs pointed at McGee and he briskly jogged towards the computer. On the screen live security footage of the building popped up. Tim clicked around for a few minutes before he found them, Tony and Ziva holding each other, kissing each other and laughing with each other all on the way downstairs.

When they reached the bottom Tony ran towards his desk and quickly picked up the drinks and turned around, he accidentally tripped over a case file box on the floor which should not have been there and the drinks went everywhere. All over the floor and all over Ziva. She held her arms out offering for a wet hug in revenge.

His eyes went wide and he noticed her top was beginning to go see through. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to what he was staring at, she looked down at herself and it clicked. Her bra was now completely on show underneath her white blouse. Tony smiled, leaning in close and whispered in her ear.

"We better get you out of that shirt before i have to rip it off you in one motion before shoving you on that desk and giving into sex for the fifth time today..." Ziva just coyly grinned and complied, she started to undo the buttons and Tony went to his desk and pulled out a spare gym shirt. She rid herself of her blouse and turned towards her husband just in time to catch the t-shirt he had thrown at her. Pulling the top over her head she sniffed the underarms and scrunched her face up into a ball and gagged.

Tony was half way up the stairs when he heard the gag and chuckled lightly under his breath and continued his pursuit up the stairs and back to MTAC. Ziva grabbed some spare drinks out of Tony's stash under his desk and ran to catch him up. McGee quickly changed back to the movie screen and made a runner back into his seat. Tony entered the room and he heard small giggles emitting from the rest of the team.

"What did I do?" Tony asked confused.

Authours Note- Just had to write it for the TIVA fans out there, tell me what you think ! Thanks!


End file.
